Wikiality:Sound Advice/Archive/June 2007
John Travolta June 29, 2007: Made some changes to address the below suggestions. This is wear I found the pic of the bald Travolta: http://icydk.com/2006/08/30/woa-john-travolta-is-seriously-going-bald Suggestions for John Travolta I found what I feel is a really good picture of a young Miss Travolta. I uploaded 2 versions for your use: * A full size version and * A cropped version ...use whichever you feel best suits your article. In addition, like all $cientologists, Travolta is not just against the medications, but against the science of psychology in general. Being against the science is good, but being against the pharmaceutical industry is bad. And, $cientologists are against all medication (drugs) hippie or otherwise. The best thing about satire is that you don't have to change much to make fun of groups like $cientology. I love the pictures in the "Personal Life" section, but I am conflicted about the "raised by bears" storyline. While it does work well within "The Stephen Colbert Experience", I wonder if there isn't another hated group which would make more sense? Hippies? Gays? The writing is clean and funny, but I wonder how far outrageous we need to be to make fun of a $cientologist.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:08, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Meatloaf June 20, 2007: Incorporated below suggestions. Suggestions for Meatloaf I did a little formatting, and added a link to falafel, which is a great side dish for meatloaf. Other areas you may want to cover: * post a little bit about the history of meatloaf using notes from here or here. ** when using the notes, try copying the style of existing pages, or check them out for ideas--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 18 June 2007 (UTC) * Oh, and I forgot 2 things: ** cosmopolitan is too fancy a word for something as all-American as meatloaf. ** you mentioned that the meatloaf recipe will serve "6 to 8" Americans, I believe a recipe that small will only serve 1-2 Americans...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:07, 18 June 2007 (UTC) I like this article a lot. The only thing I could ask for is more! I did some random searching for meatloaf and found this blog post. Don't know if you could use it but its kinda funny anyway. --MC Esteban™ 14:23, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Well done citizen! While re-read your article one question kept nagging at me: there are many ways to prepare ground meat, but how does the meat get to the "grounded" stage? Not to be picky, but is it in any way different than hot dogs for instance, which as everyone knows were created when a family of raccoons got trapped in a toothpaste factory. Perhaps a quick bit about that? I feel all my questions about meatloaf will finally, at long last, be answered.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:13, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Serial Killers June 11, 2007 Made a number of changes to this page to try to address some of the below suggestions. Suggestions for Serial Killer You have just the basics, but perhaps a little more on related stuff: * depicting serial killers in American "art" ** songs, movies, trading cards, etc. * serial killer fans, such as: ** women who marry or date serial killers, after they are caught ** up-and-coming serial killers and other pen pals * something on the personality of serial killers: ** the "Cruelty Connection" ** an example of the cruelty connection in action ** the psychology behind it all ** and maybe, a primer on how to create your very own serial killer! (take one normal child raise them in a gay parent household, take Jesus out of the school, expose the child to "rock" music, etc) Good luck, it's a nice start.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) (Edit: added some more)